Bath Time
by Rinristelli
Summary: Sharing a bath with someone is a proof of closeness, to strengthen the bond by the form of skinship. Or so they say. But for Killua, it might be the good time to clarify some things concerning his friend. Add in hilarious comparisons, you just have to see what's going on in the bath with these two. (For the bored.)


**A/N: My first ever Hunter X Hunter fanfic. Read at your own expense &amp; have fun~!**

**[Disclaimer:] Hunter X Hunter and all its characters belong to the amazing genius Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei. I merely borrowed Gon and Killua and made them dance to my will in the palm of my hand. **

(o- o - o)

Killua watched his bestfriend in silent amusement as Gon ran back &amp; forth, racing against Aunt Mito's countdown. With this kind of training, no wonder Gon's so fast and nimble, he muses.

Gon pulled his shirt over his head. "Come on Killua let's take a bath!" Killua nodded his reply.

"Race you to the bathroom!" Gon yelled over his shoulder. Killua jerked from his seat to chase after Gon who was already sprinting to wherever the bathroom is.

"Oi! That's not fair you got a head start! And I don't even know where the bathroom is!" He whined only to get a carefree laugh in reply.

(o - o - o)

"I win!" Gon exclaimed, grinning at Killua who made a face at him.

"I'm so not losing next time now that I know where this is." He muttered indignantly as he followed Gon inside.

"Wow! It sure is nice for Aunt Mito to prepare the bath for us. It even has bubbles!" Gon said excitedly as he began to unbuckle his belt. He tossed his pants &amp; underwear to join his white shirt that's already sprawled on the tiled floor. Without warning, he jumped into the bubbly water in the tub.

"Cannonball!"

_**SPLASH!**_

The impact of Gon's jump was so great that it reached Killua who was on the other side of the room. "Oi!" Killua grimaced as he wiped the bubbly water from his face that's now dripping into his chest. "Watch it I'm still stripping here!"

"Killua! Killua! Hurry up and join me in the tub!" Gon beamed as he flapped his arms in the water. Killua placed his clothes on top of Gon's before approaching the tub with a twirling Gon in it.

"Geez you're such a kid." He muttered as he shook his head lightly. '_But…I kind of want to try that…'_

"Make way! Whoo!" With a grin, Killua jumped into the tub, splashing some water on Gon's face in the process.

Gon casted a disapproving pout at his silver haired friend. "Ah! Killua! You almost jumped on me!"

"Haha! That's payback for earlier!"

"Mou..." Gon muttered before suddenly springing to life to splash some water on Killua's face. "Take that!"

"Hey! Why you!"

They continued their little splashing war for a while, merry laughter filling the bath room.

(o - o - o)

"I don't get why Mito-san made us take a bath when we're going to go out and get dusty &amp; dirty later." Killua said.

Both boys had settled into the bath tub, running soapy cloths all over their bodies. Gon smiled as he tossed the cloth aside and grabbed the shampoo bottle.

"Yeah. Mito-san is always strict when it comes to priorities &amp; hygiene. Besides, I don't really like the scent we got from traveling." Gon answered.

"Hm." Killua had finished soaping his neck and torso before putting his cloth aside.

"Here." Gon tossed the shampoo container at him which he had caught sicessfully. But the little plastic bastard decided to slip from his soapy hand and leap to the floor. Killua mouthed a 'che' before climbing out of the tub.

Gon had been washing his hair when he noticed his best friend sitting on the floor while applying shampoo on his hand and glaring at the shampoo bottle. He would've laughed at that if he wasn't concerned about something else.

"Hey Killua?"

Killua who had also begun to wash his hair looked up at Gon. "What?"

"Why are you still in your underwear? Aren't you gonna take that off?"

_'The Hell!?'_

Killua flinched at Gon's question, a faint taint of red resurfacing across his nose. Sure they're both boys and all but did Gon honestly think that Killua was going to take it off and have Gon see his junior? _HELL-_

"NO! And don't expect me to." From the corner of his eye he could see Gon place his arms on the edge of the tub and pout.

"Eh? Why not? Isn't it uncomfortable with that on?"

Great. Leave it to Gon and his innocence to make things awkward. Like now. In a way it is uncomfortable but with Gon on the proximity the thought of having it on sure is getting comfortable.

"Oh! Are you embarrassed?" Gon chimed.

Well thanks for stating the obvious Gon. Killua mentally face palmed himself. Seriously, was it Killua's fault for assuming normal things like bathing together naked as embarrassing or is it Gon's for being too dense to even sense that bathing together naked is embarrassing?

"Kind of." Scratch that. Hell yes he is! "It is my first time taking a bath with someone else you know…" He muttered sheepishly, making Gon chuckle.

"I get it. But you shouldn't though! We're both boys after all."

_'Why this shameless little…'_

"And besides…" Gon lowered his body on the edge to reach the rim of Killua's underwear…

"…You can't wash yourself properly with that on." …and tugged on it.

Killua's face turned as red as a cherry, a shiver crawling up and down on his spine at the brush of Gon's fingertips. '_DAFAQ!?'_

"The HELL GON?! L-Let go! Hey!" Killua did whatever he could to escape Gon's clutches but the idiot wouldn't let go as he pulled away. His underwear stretched as he did, just enough that you could catch a glimpse of his nice, plump, soft-looking-

"GON!"

"Nope. Not letting go." Gon stuck his tongue out, unabashed.

_'This stubborn idiot!'_

"Clothes get in the way of a bath!" Gon reasoned one more time. Killua's eye twitched. There is absolutely no use in trying to win an argument against him.

"FINE! If I take it off will you stop harassing me?"

"Un!" Gon broke into a grin as he let go, causing Killua to scowl at his victory. Killua stood up with a 'Hmpf' and pulled his underwear down **(A/N: *q*) **while glaring at Gon who had already reverted back to his position on the tub, scrubbing his hair and humming a merry tune, completely ignoring him.

Killua was almost tempted to throw his underwear HARD at Gon's face. But then that would be gay…not to mention disgusting…So he threw it hard at their pile of clothes instead. His underwear traveled like the speed of a bullet and when it reached its destination it had literally disrupted the pile of clothes and destroying a bit of the floor. Realizing this, Killua quickly approached the mess with his face contorted in worry.

He sighed in relief after seeing that it only made a teensy weensy crack on the floor and not a massive one. '_Hope aunt Mito won't notice this…_' He thought as he covered the miniature crack with their clothes. Who'd knew his underwear were so destructive?

Meanwhile, Gon stopped his humming abruptly as he stared at the scene. He glanced at their clothes, then at Killua, then he started to laugh. Killua snapped his head back at his idiot of a friend who was laughing hysterically for no reason.

A thick vein popped out of one of Killua's temples, an eye twitching in annoyance as he quickly made his way to the tub, sitting down with a huff.

"What's so funny!?" He snapped.

Gon's laugh was reduced to snickers until he finally decided to talk. The nerve of this fool…!

The raven haired boy flashed him a dumb grin and cackled. "I've always knew you were pale but your butt is surprisingly red Killua! It's like it's down with the fever or something! It's really funny!"

The color of red returned to Killua's face in full force. For the first time he actually cursed his pale skin for making it obvious. He couldn't even tell which made him so red. From being mad or being embarrassed? Eh. Probably both.

"U-URUSEEEH! (Shut up)" Killua yelled in between clenched teeth but that just made Gon laugh more.

_'Damn you Gon! I'm going to make you pay for comparing my complexion like that you shameless idiot!'_

Suddenly, he remembered the scene he saw earlier when Gon made that jump in the tub. Smirking, he turned to face Gon who's recovering from his laughing fit. "Like you're one to talk! Don't think I didn't pay attention when you cannonballed into the tub earlier!"

"W-what?" Gon stammered his eyes going wide. Killua's eyes did the same.

He mentally face palmed himself. Again. Gosh that sounded gay… Like why would he pay attention to watch Gon's tushie? He began to get flustered but seeing Gon's surprised and somewhat embarrassed expression made him act his cool. This is his chance for revenge! CHANCE!

"W-what I mean to say is t-that…The color of your butt is completely different from the rest of your body _idiot_! Next time you take a bath in the forest in midday be sure to remove your underwear! HA HA!" Killua smirked triumphantly at Gon's mortified face. Ha! He nailed it!

Killua began to snigger at the thought before erupting into a hearty laugh. Can you imagine Gon's tushie lighter than the rest of his body? It was his turn to laugh hysterically while it's Gon's turn to have his face as red as a cherry now. Oh yeah. He's got this shit in the bag. It was without a doubt, a bullseye.

Steam began to emanate from Gon's ears as he sat there for a moment. He seems to be pondering something as he knitted his eyebrows together with his face still blushing. "B-But if I do that…No! I can't do that! What if some female animals saw me? Or worse what if their children sees me? I can't let that happen!" He suddenly blurted out as he jolted from the tub, one of his hands positioned in the air as if to pose his determination.

Killua stopped his laughing abruptly to look at his best friend incredulously. That's what he's been pondering about? Wow…This guy…Just wow…He honestly didn't know if he should give his friend an applause of admiration or smack him in the head. So he means to say that he'd go all modest and shit in fear if some female and baby animals saw his nether region but not even feel the slightest bit of embarrassment if his best friend saw it and be all like 'It's cool man were both male so imma let it hang'...?

Well wow…

(o - o - o)

"Hey Gon." Killua suddenly spoke up. They were almost done now and was just starting to take a shower to rinse the bubbles off when he remembered something important.

Something classified as a talk among men.

Something to do with Gon's _something_.

"Yeah?" Gon had started to rinse himself starting from his head. The water making his spiky hair fall and form into a shoulder-length cut.

"I've been meaning to ask this for a while now. But…you're a grown man right?" Killua stated coolly as he let the water run down from his head, closing his eyes in the process.

"What do you mean? I'm still 13." Gon replied without turning his head.

The silver head inhaled sharply. "Well… Remember that time when you said that there's this boat full of women that came here and that you acted as a tour guide and showed them around the village?"

"Oh. Oh yeah that. What about it?"

"Did…Did you enjoy their company?"

"Un!" Even with his eyes closed Killua could be sure that Gon had nodded. "They're really fun to be with!"

Killua gulped.

"What about the things they taught you? Did you…enjoy it?"

Gon was suddenly silent as if he was thinking something. Killua bit the inside of his cheek as he waited for his reply anxiously. A part of his mind was telling him that if Gon's answer was 'no' then he'd be dutifully mad at those female pedos for sexually harassing Gon which was child abuse. But then the other part told him that if the answer is 'yes'…then well…Let's just say that his pride was at stake.

It'd be a damage to his manhood if Gon was able to do it before him. Especially when he has the most experience in that area. His experience from watching "exciting" T.V programs and websites that are clearly aren't for children below 18 - mind you. But scratch that he still has the upper hand here alright?

And that's when Gon dropped the bomb. The bomb to his pride.

"Yeah! It's hard not to enjoy it when they're so patient and diligent on teaching me. It was really hard at first since I was really short and couldn't match their rhythm properly."

Killua spluttered at this as he internally screamed, his face horrified.

'_WHAT THE FUCK?!'_

"My height was really an issue since I had to reach and constantly grab my partner."

_'And what exactly were you reaching and grabbing for huh!?'_

"But after practicing a lot-"

_'Practicing A LOT!?'_

"-I finally had the hang of it. It was really fun &amp; good exercise too."

_'Exercise!?'_

That exercise part really got to Killua. Suuuuureeee…Since it requires the body to move constantly…

By now you could visualize a humongous wrecking ball making its way towards Killua's pride. He had stopped rinsing himself. He just stood there with his forehead against the wall. And from the tone of Gon's voice he could tell he was grinning.

Well…There goes his pride. Shattering and falling into a million pieces.

Gon had finished rinsing his hair by now and he was pretty surprised to see Killua having some sort of convo with the wall when he opened his eyes.

"Killua…?"

_*murmur murmur murmur*_

Gon sweat dropped.

_'What is he doing against the wall…? Oh well, best not to bother him.' _

Gon shrugged and continued to wash the rest of his body. That's when Killua stole a glance at Gon's junior (which is totally normal and NOT gay by the way! There are just some times when curiosity gets the better of you. And this is that time when you just have to have a manly comparison.) before mouthing a 'che' for the second time and tearing his gaze away quickly.

_'The heck? It looks totally normal! It doesn't even look any different!'_ Killua decided in his head after his calculations. Gon's _you-know_ was kind of like his own except his was paler. He was becoming a little pissed now. Pissed at the fact that Gon had done IT and yet his _you-know_ stayed the same.

Why is this a big deal? Well…

Once upon a time there was this saying among men that there will be a time in a man's life where they will have to be go through a challenge to gain their dignity with their 'Sword of Might'. When a man pierces his 'sword' into the 'Holy Cavern' and pierce through the barrier, their swords will magically evolve into something stronger and more of worth. With that they have their dignity acclaimed and show off with other men. End of Story.

So why the hell was Gon's the same?

Sighing, Killua pushed himself from the wall and resumed on washing his hair. He let out another sigh as he opened his mouth to speak. "Hey Gon, when you were doing…_That, a_re you sure you were using your lower part right?" Killua suddenly asked. He had his doubts but he knew he wouldn't get anywhere if he'll continue thinking and might as well ask Gon about it. It hurt his manly pride and yet he couldn't help but ask about it.

Gon turned his head, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What? Of course I'm using my legs right."

_'Facepalm'_

"I didn't mean your legs Gon..." Killua groaned, one of his closed eyes twitching. Good grief this guy is so dense!

"Eh? What do you mean?" Gon pouted.

"I meant the _other_ important part." Killua replied impatiently.

"Other important part?" Gon hummed then paused before resuming "Isn't your legs the most important part when you're dancing? That's what the Onee-sans told me." Gon answered simply.

Killua paused. Then resumed washing his hair.

"Oh. Of course. The Legs are the most important part when Dancing…" Killua trailed off as the gears in his mind digested that newly acquired information.

Wait for it…

Killua stopped his arms abruptly before whipping his head to Gon, his sapphire eyes bursting open in shock.  
"Wait w-what did you say!? DANCING!?"

"Un…" Gon replied as if unsure to why his best friend is acting so strangely.

"You mean you've been talking about DANCING this whole entire time!?"

"Wasn't that what we were talking about?" Gon cocked an eyebrow before turning the shower off and walking over to get a towel.

Killua just stood there jaw-slack while staring disbelievingly at Gon. Gon on the other hand had began to wipe himself dry, oblivious to Killua's inner turmoil.

_'This guy…He's…He's a complete-'_

That's when some shampoo went into his eyes. (What'd you expect? He completely forgot about the running water from his head because of the shock after all.)

"AAAHHH! My Eye! My Eye! Dammit!" Killua exclaimed, a hand flying to his left eye.

Gon just watched his bestfriend silently as he dried his hair, his face bewildered.

_'Killua sure is acting weird…'_

(o - o - o)

"Ah! Killua-kun what happened to your eye?" Mito had been setting the table when she saw the two boys making their way to the kitchen and immediately asked as to why Killua's left eye looked sore.

"He accidentally got some shampoo in his eye Mito-san." Gon replied rather gleefully while pulling himself a chair to sit in. Followed by Killua who threw a small glare at Gon.

"Oh dear," Mito mused, concern etched on her features. "What happened?"

"I had a rude awakening…" Was all Killua said.

(o - o - o)

**A/N: I'm so glad I'm done with this and finally got it out of my system. Now it's transferred into yours *cue evil snicker*. **

**P.S - I'm fully aware that Gon told Killua about his experience as a tour guide for those cougarish women during the CA Arc. But for the sake of this fanfic, overlook it please.**

**So yeah, I'd like to read your thoughts. Reviews are LOVE. (And they're free too!)  
Well then, why you still here? Carry on with your life after you review bored person! **

**Love, peace, and tushies,**

**~Rinri**


End file.
